1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer printed wiring board and a method of manufacturing the multi-layer printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-208778 describes a buildup multi-layer printed wiring board having a core substrate and inter-layer insulation resin layers formed on top and bottom surfaces of the core substrate. This printed wiring board has a throughhole structure having an outer throughhole structure and an inner throughhole structure. The outer throughhole structure has a metal film formed on a wall of a throughhole, and a resin filler is formed in the metal film. The inner throughhole structure is provided in the resin filler and has a metal layer, an electroless plating film and an electrolytic plating film. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.